It All Fits
by HecateA
Summary: Harry would like a word with whoever thought it would be fine to schedule his robe fitting at the same time as Cedric Diggory's. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Y'all need to know that Bisexual Harry is very important to me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Assignment 10, Potions, Task #2 Write about someone with a dazzling smile

**Warnings:** NA

* * *

**It All Fits**

Harry was nervous enough as it was whenever anything to do with the Triwizard Tournament came up. It exhausted him, really, even if he wasn't doing anything more complicated than standing on a stool as Madam Malkin fussed about shortening his Hogwarts Champion's robes ("I'd been told everybody participating would be grown!" she'd muttered when she'd seen him).

So when Cedric Diggory came in for his robe fitting too… Well, that just felt like an unfair amount of pressure.

It was all Harry could do to keep himself from flushing bright red. He tried to look down at his shoes, but Madam Malkin urged him to look up and stand straight so he did.

"I'm so, so sorry," Cedric said. He was panting, he must have run to get there. His shoulders—his really broad, _strong _shoulders—heaved as Cedric tried to control his breath. His hair was messy, which was something of a change.

"I was—a few of us play pick-up Quidditch by the lake, since the season's cancelled, and I lost track of time," Cedric said.

"It's no problem, Mr Diggory, I managed to get a head start on Mr Potter," Madam Malkin said. Harry had always admired her ability to speak plainly and clearly when she was holding pins in the corners of her mouth. He himself wouldn't have been able to say anything at the moment, because Cedric smiled in relief when he found out that all was well.

"You may change into your Champion's robes behind the screen there…" Madam Malkin told Cedric.

In his rush to change, Cedric didn't bother to go hide behind the screen. He pulled off his black robe, grey sweater, and loosened the yellow and black striped tie around his neck.

At that point, Harry lost control of his blushing and looked away just as Cedric began unbuttoning his shirt. His nerves were just about fried at that point, when he heard the fabric hit the ground. He thought it may be safe to turn back around without being caught staring, so he did. Despite his best efforts, he caught a glimpse of Cedric's smooth stomach as he slipped into his Champion's robes. They weren't that different than his own; Cedric's were simply a bright Hufflepuff yellow and obviously bigger, to accommodate those broad shoulders and…

Blushing even if nobody knew what he was thinking, Harry banished the thought. Hermione had been protesting Harry's participation in the tournament ever since the Goblet of Fire had spat out his name, but Harry had never felt more incompetent or inadequate as he did at this moment, next to Cedric. He couldn't bear to look at himself in Madam Malkin's mirror, blushing as he was.

Cedric carefully lay his school robes over the back of a chair, fixed his hair, and listened to Madam Malkin's instructions, stepping onto a stool next to Harry and waiting his turn. He turned to Harry and smiled that dazzling smile that Harry didn't know how to process.

"Hey, Harry," Cedric smiled.

Oh, Merlin.

This was the part where he said hello back wasn't it?

Oh no.

He managed a crooked smile, nowhere near as dazzling as Cedric's. Come to think of it, it probably wasn't much a smile, period.

"Alright, Mr Potter," Madam Malkin said. "I think we're done here. Does it all fit?"

"Yes," Harry said. Then he realized, mortified, that he'd been looking at Cedric as he said it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

"Perfect," Madam Malkin said.

"Great," Cedric said. For whatever reason he smiled again, which just wasn't fair.

Harry couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

**Stacked with:** Hogwarts; MC4A

**Individual Challenge(s): **Black Ribbon; Black Ribbon Redux; Gryffindor MC; Hufflepuff MC; Badger Seeker; Fall Leaves; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Reflection); Themes & Things B (Innocence); Themes & Things C (Mirror); Themes & Things D (Fabric Swatch); Themes & Things E (Chair); In a Flash; No Proof; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count:** 600


End file.
